superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 17 (1985-1986)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Jon Stone, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, David Heeley, Richard Hunt * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Tony Geiss, Sara Compton, Jeffrey Moss, David Korr, Sonia Manzano, Judy Freudberg, Nancy Sans, Emily Perl Kingsley, Tom Dunsmuir, Mark Saltzman, Gary Belkin, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Ray Sipherd, Luis Santeiro, Christopher Cerf, Michael McCarthy * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Cast: ** Micki - Micki Barnett ** Linda - Linda Bove ** David - Northern Calloway ** Piri - Eddie Castrodad ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Uncle Wally - Bill McCutcheon ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Miles - Miles Orman ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Olivia - Alaina Reed ** Miss Trump - Loretta Tupper ** Big Bird and Oscar - Caroll Spinney * Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, David Rudman, Pam Arciero, Fran Brill, Fred Garbo, Bryant Young, Noel MacNeal, Kathryn Mullen, Bob Payne * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman * Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox with Richard Termine, David Velasquez, Robert Flanagan * Original Muppets by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love * Muppet Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Muppet Costumes: Calista Hendrickson, Polly Smith * Muppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormack, Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ted May, Niles Goodsite, Robert J. Emerick, Joseph Catalano * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Sam McLean * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Jeremy van Bunnens * Curriculum Coordinator: Joseph M. Catalano * Assistant to the Producers: Penelope Jewkes * Production Assistants: Diane Mitchell, Thelma Moses, Danette Morganelli, Cheryl Ann Jung, Sonja Beauchamp, Stuart Lowery, Rudy Vallecillo, Angela Santomero * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Directors: David M. Clark, Dick Weiss * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Video: Bryan D. Keen * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano, Jerry Gruen, Dave Kinney, Lenny Spears * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vision Mixer: Moyra Bird * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, PhD * Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, PhD * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, PhD * Researchers: Amy Laura Dombro, Darlene Powell-Hobson, Daniel R. Anderson, Marsha Williams, Karen Hill Scott * Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop * CTW provides partial funding for Sesame Street through its self-support activities. Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Funding for this program is provided in part by Public Television Stations. * Support for "Sesame Street" also has been provided by The U.S. Department of Education, The Ford Foundation and The Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1985-1986 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1985-1986 Muppets, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Recorded at Reeves Teletape III Category:Sesame Street Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:PBS Category:Shout! Factory Category:Muppets, Inc. Category:HBO Max